Wireless or integrated lead flexures of the type used in magnetic disk drive head suspension assemblies and associated manufacturing methods are known and disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. Patents.
InventorU.S. Pat. No./Publication No.Hamilton et al.5,490,027Balakrishnan5,995,328Omote et al.6,100,582Bennin et al.6,587,310Kangawa et al.2005/0122627
There remains, however, a continuing need for improved flexures and methods of manufacture. In particular, there is a need for flexures having both high performance mechanical characteristics and high performance electrical signal transmission characteristics. To be commercially viable the flexures must be capable of being efficiently manufactured to a high degree of precision.